


Stealth (?!) Mode

by Witchtomez



Series: Yoosung Week 2018 (SFW) [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Feels, Humor, MC is more of a vague OC, Prompt: Cosplay, Romance, Tumblr: Yoosung Week, Undercover, Yoosung week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchtomez/pseuds/Witchtomez
Summary: Yoosung would never think to associate stealth with sparkly sequins, but Seven was the expert here...





	Stealth (?!) Mode

He hadn’t meant for things to go this far; Yoosung Kim was merely worried about the presence of the dark suited men surrounding his girlfriend–-as anyone would be in his situation.

Yet, here he stood: robed in fantasy clothing while the fool he had allowed to talk him into this mess leaned against him nonchalantly–-completely at ease in the sheer, somewhat revealing cloak draped over an extravagant bustier and stockings combination.

Yoosung Kim, not for the first time that day, felt he may end up hurling Seven into the nearest dumpster after all.

_ *How they got to this point*_

The missed phone calls and long lapses between messages weren’t much to worry about–it was to be expected given how the date of the upcoming RFA party was rapidly approaching. Yoosung felt mildly disappointed, but it helped him to appreciate the texts and phone calls that came at the end of the day, filled with sleepily given apologies that he didn’t have the heart to even ask for. He simply enjoyed the cute pillowside murmuring before the soft snores signaled it was time to hang up. 

The postponed dates were a bit harder to manage, as were the apologies that came with it. Yoosung was truly starting to hate the words ‘I’m sorry’; at least he knew with his girlfriend that it was merely due to her dedication to fulfill her role as coordinator. He tried instead to occupy his time with a little light gaming with LoLoL but found that his headaches came on quickly after about 45 minutes due to his limited vision…so he had no choice but to find another way to keep the loneliness at bay while she toiled away endlessly. Though it was bittersweet, Yoosung made it a point of pride and considered that he should have known better than to ask about dates when the next party was so near. 

But all of that combined with spotting the lady in question heading inside a large fancy building (that was definitely NOT the little diner she’d just said she was walking into), cutting the already short phone conversation even shorter-– _well…_

_Now Yoosung was worried._

Which is why he morosely aired his sorrows into the RFA chatroom. 

Which caught Seven’s interest--rarely a fortunate occurrence as Yoosung later remembered upon reflection. 

It had taken a mere 2 hours for him to find the next locations and meeting times. Yoosung felt shame at letting Seven hack his way into her business, but if the love of his life was neglecting her rest and meal times just to deal with some unreasonable potential party guest…well, as senior members of the RFA, it was only right that he and Seven intervene before she collapsed from the pressure--so he told himself. 

Truthfully, had his anxiety not been steadily mounting for the last two weeks, Yoosung might have had the foresight to question why disguises were needed…but as this was Seven’s area of expertise and there were more pressing questions he wanted answered, he let it slide (though he intended to ask how and why Seven came to obtain an almost exact replica of the Comet Defender costume for Miss Take the Bounty Hunter from LoLoL at some point). 

“Seven-hyung…I’m a little… _concerned_ about this plan…” 

“Oooh? You don’t think you can pull off Whisper, the Time Thief? But you look so cuuutte,’ the redhead whined, adjusting his cleavage. 

"Are you really going to make fun of me when I’m so worried? My precious girl has been working so hard, skipping meals and barely having time to login to the RFA app-–this isn’t normal! What if this is actually a really shady guest trying to worm their way into the party by wearing her down?” Yoosung stressed, twisting the fabric of the disguise in his hands. Seven reached over and smacked his hands with an exaggerated flourish. 

“Stop that, you’ll wrinkle it…! Yoosungiiieeee–’ Yoosung felt goosebumps prickle unpleasantly as the elder of the two attempted a cutesy speech pattern, 'this is just to get us in the building; there’s an audition being filmed for an upcoming event today on the 17th floor–-no one will blame us if we get a little lost along the way. Once we spot our mysterious coordinator, we can break away and listen in to find out what’s happening. Then? POP! We’ll be back out before anyone notices,” Luciel explained, smoothing down the flyaway strands on the extravagantly long wig. 

In theory, this sounded fine, yet Yoosung still had his doubts–-partly due to the lack of length of his conspirator’s sparkle-laden skirt. Nonetheless, it was the best (/only) plan they had, so Yoosung finished gearing up and moved out. 

He kept his steps soft, feeling awkward as they made their way through the entry lobby. Seven, however, seemed positively enamored with the clacking of his heels upon the tiles, sashaying his way right up to the concierge desk. The security personnel eyed him covertly while the attendant smiled and gestured to the elevators behind them. 

Yoosung could hardly have believed how easily they were waved through as Seven practically bounced all the way to elevator doors. 

“Hyung, if you keep moving like that, you’re gonna deflate,” he whispered urgently. Luciel pouted, considering his makeshift décolletage as he readjusted the cups which had slipped down amidst his flouncing. 

“Hm…you may be right. I should have invested in a proper chest plate, but the cost would hurt my premium food budget for my babies…ooh, but you’re so naughty to be looking, superman _Yoo*sung*ie~_ ,” Seven quipped with a saucy wink. Yoosung felt his soul trying to escape but held on. 

“STOP. IT-–I think I see her!” Yoosung hissed, smacking his hand a little too harshly against his accomplice’s bare back. 

“Aie! Ok, Showtime!” 

Extracting the laptop stowed away in the satchel they’d brought along, Seven went to work accessing the layout of the building to deduce where their targets were heading. Yoosung halted the elevator and nearly bolted out of the doors before he was pulled back roughly. 

“Hyung–-!” Seven cut him off with a curt shake of the head.\ 

“Not yet; let me feed a loop to the cameras before you step out.” 

Impatiently holding the button to keep the door open, Yoosung waited until given the clear signal and gingerly stepped out of the lift; he was grateful to find the floor was moderately padded by low pill carpet lest his partner’s high heels ruined their espionage mission. 

Judging by the shut door, the guys concluded their cherished party coordinator had already entered the office. This would have been easy enough to bypass save for one small detail; rather two relatively large details, standing outside on both sides of the door, stoic and alert for intruders. 

The queasy feeling returned with a vengeance; Yoosung grimly composed himself from around the corner. 

“Seven…what kind of place is this that needs this kind of security? And why are they standing guard with my girlfriend inside? Who is she in there with?” 

The mischievous smile that was usually fixed on the redhead’s face had softened sympathetically. 

“Hey, don’t panic. I’ll try to hack into her phone’s mic and see what we can find out, ok? Just keep watch.” 

Yoosung took a breath, then nodded and carefully edged closer to the corner, slipping out a tiny travel mirror to watch without making too much movement. Seven withheld a tiny snort of mirth, but resumed tapping at his laptop as quietly efficient as he could manage. Yoosung kept his eye on the mirror to make sure the guards kept their positions until he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. 

Had he not done this before, Yoosung might have yelped. Instead he swallowed the urge and whipped his head back to see his partner toss a ruby tendril of wig over his shoulder as he gave a thumbs up; he’d hacked into something! He passed over an earbud to Yoosung who nearly jammed it hastily into his ear canal, waiting for something to happen... 

“So where we last left off, you were saying… ***shrrfff*** last few years then ***ffhhrrr*** because he… ***prrrffff*** ” 

“Ah, yes-–he ***mmff*** rank #2 before ***shfffllrlflflfl*** ” 

“Hyung, what’s going on? Why can’t we hear her?” Yoosung asked anxiously, feeling his blood pressure rise. For his part, Seven at least looked sheepish. 

“Ahh…it looks like she put her phone in her purse or something…sorry, let me see what else I can try,” Seven then made a gesture like he was pushing his glasses up, except he forgot he’d traded them in for contacts today and set back to work typing. Yoosung huffed before growing pensive. 

“Seven…were they talking about… _me_?” 

Without pausing, Seven kept looking for other devices to break into for some advantage. 

“Mm, it seems like it? Oh! A security camera! It might not have audio, but it’s better than nothing for the moment–-oh yeah! …Yoosung?” 

It was at that moment that Seven regretted speaking before putting more brain power behind it, watching the color drain from Yoosung’s face as he began to stare absently. Guilt landed in his gut like a weight; Luciel had to stop his young friend before he grew completely despondent but ho–- _uh oh_. 

“Yoosung! Yoosung, come here!” 

“…ah?” 

“Look-–is…is she crying? I think he’s pushing a box of tissue to her–-Wait! What are you doing? Yoosung!?” 

But the blonde was already on his feet, about to round the corner and blow everything. Seven had to think fast; racing ahead, he roughly yanked Yoosung back down the hall, spinning dramatically before bending the heel of his boot just enough until it _snapped_. 

“Oh–-OUCH!” he cried in an amazingly convincing contralto. Lowering his head to hide his smirk, Seven clutched at his ankle and waited for the guards to come closer. 

“What are you doing up here, Miss?” 

“Miss, are you alright?” 

Managing to melt his smirk into a passable grimace, he steadied his voice. 

“Oww…I came here for an audition but I wanted to find the restroom first. I think I really messed up, I don’t know if I can put weight on my ankle…let me try–-!” 

Yoosung stared, disturbed and fascinated by Seven’s acting ability; it was one thing when it was a gag, but another when he was serious—Zen could have serious competition! Yoosung watched his friend tentatively get up and make a show of putting weight on the foot–-and just like that, he twisted and fell neatly into the guard’s arms. 

It seems serious, Ma'am. There’s an infirmary down in the lobby, we’ll take you there,” the man with the shorter cut hair offered, taking one arm around his shoulder while the other guard picked up the prop gun Seven had dropped and took the other arm. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry about the trouble, but thank you so much! I really love this character, but I’m afraid I’m a disaster in high heels~!” he joked as the security detail escorted him to the elevators. Yoosung felt worry but saw his friend gesture toward the office with the hand behind the escort’s shoulder; a surge of gratitude welled up within him. 

_'Hyung…thanks, I won’t miss this chance! No one makes my precious girl cry!’_

Choosing this thought as his battle mantra, Yoosung strode into the office and had restrained the strange man by the wrist before he could reach the woman from across the desk. 

“Yoosung..?!” 

Yoosung responded with an attempt at a comforting smile for her before swallowing to control his voice. 

“Sir, while the RFA is humbled by your interest in attending our upcoming party, you cannot monopolize our party coordinator as there won’t be a party if she overworks herself to exhaustion.” 

“What?” 

“What?” 

Yoosung’s icy expression faltered at the look of confusion on his girlfriend’s face. It was completely gone when her confusion transformed into an interrogative stance. 

“Yoosung…what are you going on about?” 

“Miss, who is this man…? And how did he get past my security?” 

Without breaking eye contact, she responded coolly. 

“I have a theory, but let’s stick with facts for now: This man is the RFA member who held rank #2 on the Shooting Star server…” 

A look of surprise and recognition dawned on the strange man’s face and Yoosung was very keenly aware he had lost control of the situation. 

“You mean this is…?” 

“Yes. This is Yoosung Kim; original member of the RFA…and _my boyfriend_.” 

*******

The next half hour went by in a haze and Yoosung kept fearfully glancing at his girlfriend’s deliberately neutral expression while she cordially answered questions. He nearly slipped out of his seat when she prompted him to do the same. Turning to the strange man he’d yet to be introduced to, Yoosung couldn’t help but feel like he was being regarded as something like a…celebrity? 

There were so many questions hurled at him, and the ones he caught seemed to imply that he was aware of at least some of the circumstances that led him to losing partial vision in his left eye… 

“Wow, I can’t believe it...Mr. Kim, were you afraid at all, fighting your girlfriend’s stalker?” 

Yoosung snapped to attention, immediately shaking his head. 

“No. I didn’t have time to be afraid, I just knew I had to keep her safe…”-–he chanced a peek out of the corner of his eye: Her expression didn’t waver, save for a soft intake of breath and a slight sheen in her eyes which only confused him even more. There was a slow clapping and Yoosung looked back to the man who grabbed his hand, shaking it firmly. 

“Incredible! Mr. Kim, let me just say how honored we feel that a hero like you loved our game so much. Truly, as the CEO of this company, I’m humbled–-,’ then shifting his attention to the left, he reached and took the party coordinator’s hand and shook it as well. 

"If there is room for me, I would love to attend the next RFA gathering and go all out to show my respect!” 

“Thank you very much, Sir. We’ll be delighted to have you!” 

“Perfect-–we’ll keep in touch for the other project, but for now, I have to run and check in on the auditions for our next promotional event on another floor. However, I can escort you down to that point at least; please follow me.” 

*******

The trip from the 17th floor to the lobby was silent until the doors opened. 

“Yoosung Kim…please explain.” 

The slight frosty edge to her voice sent Yoosung’s nauseous anxiety spinning. 

“I…,’ he began, breathing deeply, ’…I thought that you were working too hard…but then I felt like you started hiding something…and then I worried that maybe you were avoiding me too? I mean, I didn’t mean to overreact, but when I saw you on the street while we were on the phone and then you said you were going to that diner to eat, but then you went inside a big fancy building and it wasn’t a diner so I…” 

A pair of soft hands cupping his jawline halted his rambling; daring to look up, Yoosung was relieved to see no anger in her eyes.>

“Oh Yoosung…I’m sorry. I was doing RFA related work, but yes, I was hiding something too–-” Yoosung tensed automatically, unable to restrain the tiny gasp; he felt himself being pulled down until he landed on warm, inviting lips. When his heart rate returned to normal, he chanced meeting his girlfriend’s eyes once more for more elaboration...but she kept her smile and shook her head slowly. 

“Mm mm, nope. You’ll just have to wait for the surprise since you didn’t trust me enough to ask.” 

“B-but…?” 

“That’s my punishment for getting Seven to help track me down and spy on me.” Yoosung flushed, unable to deny the claim or contest the finality in her voice. 

“How did you…,’ he flustered, then ’–oh no, where’s Seven-hyung?” 

***This Point***

Yoosung regretted asking immediately; a gloved arm snaked around his shoulder and he felt someone sliding in, pressing exaggerated fake cleavage around his bicep as another gloved hand began stroking his cheek. 

“Oooh, _Yoo*sung*iiiiee~_! So manly of you to worry about me! Were you going to rescue another damsel in distress today?” 

Refusing to rise to the bait, Yoosung instead took several deep breaths, trying to recall how many dumpsters they had passed to get into the building. 

_..._

***Weeks Later***

The RFA party came and passed with glorious praise and notoriety, and Yoosung had the privilege to speak with and apologize to the CEO of Anarchy Games, creator of his once beloved LoLoL. To his relief, not only was the game creator not mad–in fact, he seemed delighted over the whole incident. Yoosung spent a good bit of the party being personally introduced to the MMO’s lead designers and writers, leading this to being his absolute favorite party to date as they were all very receptive to his commentary and feedback. 

Still, he had questions, but every time he tried to ask he was hushed with a peck to his face and a gentle “It’s not ready yet, but you’ll know when.” 

After the third try, Yoosung decided to just continue his days as normal–-or at least his more recent 'normal’, as long-term LoLoL wasn’t possible for now. Thankfully, his former guild mates seemed to understand and wished him well. 

_Or so he had thought until he received a text._

**[ [Superman! SUPERMAN! You gotta get online quick!]]**

__Yoosung blinked, hesitating before sending a text back._ _

**[[Hey, man. You know I’d like to but…you know I can’t help with raids anymore, right?]]**

Yoosung waited, expecting an apology text in a few moments perhaps, but his phone pinged back immediately. 

**[[Not raids–check the new announcement. It’s you, isn’t it?]]**

Yoosung paused, but scrambled to his desktop before replying. 

**[[??]]**

**[[…logging in now]]**

The familiar music booted and Yoosung sat, waiting for the load screen to finish after putting his password in. The music paused and then–- 

_**[’New Quest announcement: Celestial Scholar Yoosung needs your help!]**_

Yoosung felt his throat choke up; was this the surprise? He started at the image of the figure that looked remarkably similar to him, robed in dark grey, navy and purple with several silvery accents. 

_['Originally an adventuring warrior mage, Yoosung spent many years at the service of the public, doing good deeds to follow in the footsteps of his mentor–-until one such occasion left him alone, deserted on the battlefield and left to die._

__

__

As he peered into the night sky, he lamented falling so soon in to his journey as his left eye seeped tears of blood. He knew he would be dead by morning. 

That is, he would have–until a curious, luminous creature fell from the skies, hovering over his wounded body. The entity touched each wound, imparting traces of the silvery dust that seemed to make up their entire being. Within seconds, the life-draining wounds had closed up, leaving naught but thin, silvery scars. 

As more of his wounds stabilized, the fallen warrior began to stir; opening his remaining eye, he found a beautiful face studying his other eye carefully. 

“This one will take time: I will have to take it to the border between the heavens and the sea,” the voice said calmly, placing a glowing palm over the bleeding socket. In a moment, the pain was gone, but so was the eye itself! It its place sat a soft, silver-threaded gauze. The heavenly body had already taken to the air before the mage could set himself back on his feet, but he called out to it. 

“Wait! Who are you and why have you saved my life? How may I repay you?” 

The creature smiled, cradling his eye within a sparkling orb. 

“I am a star sprite and I have decided you are not to die this day!” 

A star sprite? He had never heard of such a people, but his questions remained unanswered. 

“You have my eternal gratitude, but I know not how to repay your kindness. May I at least know your name?” 

The sprite hummed thoughtfully before a grin like starlight grew over its face. 

“You may call me Lady Dust, but you’ll not know my real name until you find me at the border. I should be done by then!”–-and then the sprite took off, leaving glittery traces in her wake.

_Yoosung stood once more. Leaving his sword in the ground, he cast a small light spell so that he may return to the nearest town and prepare for his new journey…’]_

**_[Players, help this warrior turned scholar mage in his quest to find out more about the celestials and gather information about the border between the heavens and the sea! But beware: there is much yet unknown about this otherworldly border, including what may dwell there…_ **

**_More Loot to be announced! This side quest is dedicated to the bravery of a real life Hero of the Shooting Star Server! We’re all behind you!]_ **

Yoosung let out the breath he was holding, hardly daring to believe the screen before him. He did not move until a pair of arms reached over his shoulders to embrace him softly; tears he had not realized were present were kissed away gently. 

“Happy One Year Anniversary, my hero.” 

Yoosung released a shaky chuckle as more tears fell, realizing that it wasn’t the anniversary of their first date, but rather their _first meeting._

Yoosung wiped his face and clutched his lady to him, happy to re-enact his favorite part of that day. 


End file.
